The field of the invention is neck engaging supports for IV bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,882 teaches a neck engaging support for a medical device which engages and is supported from the neck of a medical practitioner. A rod-like support device has a downwardly opening, generally U-shaped hook member dimensioned to fit around the neck of a user with the open area positioned in front of the chest region with one leg of the U-shaped member having a smaller hook for engagement with an IV bag in order to support the IV bag in elevated position without using the hands such as is frequently necessary during emergency situations when a patient is being conveyed on a stretcher from the site of the emergency to an ambulance or a hospital. The rod-like support enables the user of the medical device to actually carry one end of the stretcher while at the same time supporting the IV bag in an elevated position. During an emergency situation it is often necessary for the user to search for the neck engaging support because it is not fixedly coupled to the IV bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,157 teaches an apparatus which interconnects a wheelchair and portable wheeled IV stand. The apparatus maintains the wheelchair and IV stand in a fixed spaced relationship with respect to one another when the wheelchair is being pushed by a medical attendant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,596 teaches a portable intravenous pole which is for use in combination with a surface on which an emergency victim is lying. The weight of the emergency victim's body supports an IV bag.